


"The Bite" is Given

by The_Obfuscators_Canard



Series: Human Stiles - Werewolf Stiles [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fanart, M/M, Werewolf!Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-06
Updated: 2013-11-06
Packaged: 2017-12-31 15:53:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1033525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Obfuscators_Canard/pseuds/The_Obfuscators_Canard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles finally accepts Derek's offer of the bite.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"The Bite" is Given

Stiles finally accepts Derek's offer of the bite. There is one thing that Derek or Stiles hadn't realized at the time. When Stiles finishes transforming, he is not a beta but an alpha. Let the fun begin!

[](http://imgur.com/L3uR2YF)


End file.
